New Student
by Alexandra Dawn
Summary: Gracie Cooper is the new student in Ms. Munroe's second grade class. Gracie decides that her adopted Daddy and Ms. Munroe are perfect for each other. Little does Gracie know, they already know each other and broke up years ago.
1. New Student

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm not really a writer, but I felt an urge to write this. I hope you all like it and review for me! :)**

* * *

**New Student**

_Gracie's POV_

"Gracie! We have to go now! You are going to be late for you're first day of school!" Daddy yells to me. I run down the stairs and see him standing by the door, holding my new green backpack.

"Sorry Daddy!" I say sweetly. Daddy isn't really my real daddy, he's actually my uncle, but my mommy and daddy died when I was two and he adopted me. I've called him Daddy ever since I could remember. Daddy adores me though, so he always forgives me.

"It's okay, Princess. We have to go now though. Especially since you have never been to an actual school." Daddy says. It's true, I have never been to a school. I've always been tutored on set of whatever movie Daddy was filming. But now Daddy was going to be on a TV show so we get to stay in one place! I'm very excited to get to go to school. I don't have many friends because we move around a lot.

"Okay! I can't wait to meet my new classmates!" I say happily. Daddy pushes my blonde hair away from my blue eyes. Most people who see us together, think that he is my real Daddy because we look exactly alike. We both have the same shade of blonde hair and the same big, blue eyes. Daddy says it's because my Mommy was his sister and they looked identical and I look just like her.

"I know you are. You have to be nice to everyone, remember that." Daddy says as he locks up the house and we head to the limo. I have a history of not being nice to people I don't like, especially movie stars who don't like me much.

I sigh and buckle my seat belt."I know, Daddy. If I'm not nice to everyone then I won't be able to stay at school." I recited what Daddy had told me millions of times. Okay, not millions, but a lot.

"Good girl," Daddy says patting my head like a dog, knowing I don't like that. He smirks at me and I hit him.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a seven year old girl!" I say glaring at him. We continue with are bantering, we aren't serious most of the time, and soon enough the limo stops and the driver opens the door. I look at Daddy as he pulls down his sunglasses, he smiles at me and grabs my hand.

"Got everything, Princess?" He asks me, double checking my bag once again.

"Yes, for the last time!" I say, he gets on my nerves sometimes. "I have everything you put in my bag a week ago!"

"Sorry Gracie Loo, I just want you to be prepared." Daddy says patting my head, but this time it isn't like a dog. We are now at the front office. "Hi, it's my daughter's first day today."

The woman sitting behind the desk doesn't look up to notice Daddy. "Name?" She asks in a bored, still engrossed in her magazine. The name on her desk says, 'Rachel Matthews.'

"Uh," Daddy says, unsure whether to reply or not. "Gracie Elizabeth Cooper."

The woman looks up, finally noticing us. "Ohmigosh! Your Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Daddy rolls his eyes and I say, "Yes he is! And I'm Gracie Elizabeth Cooper!"

Daddy laughs at me and the woman gives me a disgusted look before looking up my name in the computer. "You're in the second grade room with Ms. Munroe. I will take you." She says rolling her eyes and then shooting Daddy a smile, who in return rolls his eyes.

Daddy gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Be good Gracie! I will pick you up after school, okay?"

"Bye Daddy! I love you!" I say as I motion him to get to my level. I give him a kiss on the cheek. He grins at me and I turn to see the woman waiting for me to go.

"Love you too, Gracie Loo!" Daddy says as he stands up to leave. I wave and follow the woman down a long hallway. After a long enough wait, we are standing outside a wooden door that says, 'Allison Munroe,' on it.

The woman shoots me a look before saying, "Stay right here."

"Do you think I'm going to run away or something? I don't even know where I'm at! But since I've had to be with you, I might just risk getting lost to get away from you." I say happily. She looks like she's going to say something, but then shuts her mouth and opens the large door.

"Allison, you have a new student," I hear the woman say. I don't like her at all.

"I do? Can you sit with the class?" Allison, I'm guessing she's the teacher, says in a happy tone. I already like her compared to the wicked witch that I've had to walk with. A brunette woman comes out and the wicked witch goes in. "Hi, sweetheart!"

She seems all right, "Hi," I say shyly. Normally I'm not a shy person, so I don't know why I'm being bashful.

"What's your name?" She asks me with a smile.

"Gracie Elizabeth Cooper!" I say cockily like Daddy would. Then I laugh because I don't talk that way. "Sorry, I don't usually talk like that. I was copying my daddy!"

"I know someone who would say their name just like that." The teacher says joining in with my laughter. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Munroe. Do you want to go in and introduce yourself to the class?"

Now I don't feel so good. "Um, I don't feel good," I lie and she sees right through it.

"Stage fright?" She asks and I nod.

"I have never been in front of so many people." I say quietly. "I've never actually been to a real school." I admitted, normally I don't admit when I'm scared. "Daddy is always on set, so I have always had a tutor."

"Oh," Ms. Munroe says as if she's thinking. "Well, that's okay! Now you can make friends."

I smile at her. "Okay, I think I'm ready to go in now."

She smiles at me and takes my hand. "Good, now let's go!" She leads me in to the classroom. I smile at the class, whose eyes are all on me. "Class, we have a new student! Her name is Gracie Cooper!"

"Hi!" I say happily. Talking to Ms. Munroe helped me. "I'm Gracie!" I hear the class happily say hi back. Ms. Munroe tells them to introduce themselves, I only have pay attention. Ms. Munroe tells me to take a seat next to a dark haired girl named Maddie. We make small talk and she seems nice. Soon Ms. Munroe starts teaching and I listen to her teach us stuff I already learned.

* * *

** Authors Note: I hope you all liked it! :) Reviews are always welcomed! **


	2. A Classroom Encounter

**Thanks for reviewing to those of you who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**A Classroom Encounter**

_Gracie's POV_

I sat in Ms. Munroe's classroom waiting for Daddy. He was late, like always. School was fun today. I made three new friends! Which is a lot for someone who's never had very many friends. Ms. Munroe is also very nice and funny! I know Daddy will like her! After all, I like her and Daddy likes people I like.

"Are you sure your Daddy said he was picking up?" Ms. Munroe asks, breaking my thoughts.

I nod and begin to say something when Daddy rushes in to the room. "I am so sorry I'm late, Princess! I just got so caught in filming and went over time and before I knew it I was late to pick you up."

I giggle looking at Daddy. He's out of breathe and his hair isn't perfect, like always. "It's okay Daddy. I was talking to Ms. Munroe." I say looking at Ms. Munroe. She's not looking at me, she's looking at Daddy. Uh-oh, I hope she's not a fan girl. Daddy looks over at Ms. Munroe and looks shocked. "Um, hello? Gracie Elizabeth Cooper here! You know your daughter, Daddy?"

"Oh, sorry, Princess." Daddy says not looking away from Ms. Munroe. "Sonny?"

Ms. Munroe speaks first. "Chad? I didn't know you had a daughter." What? They know each other? I'm super confused.

"Well, she's my niece, actually. I adopted her when my sister and her husband died five years ago." Daddy says still locking eyes with Ms. Munroe.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry." Ms. Munroe says, I feel like an outsider.

"Sonny, I thought you went back to Wisconsin." Daddy says.

"I thought your name is Allison!" I say loudly. I don't like being ignored.

"It is, sweetie." Ms. Munroe says to me with a small smile. "Sonny is a nickname. I haven't been called Sonny in years, since I was on TV."

A realization hit me. "That's where I have seen you from! You're Sonny Munroe! From So Random! I love that show! Daddy does too! He says you're his favorite character!" I say proudly. Daddy looks embarrassed and sends me a death glare. I smile innocently.

"Really? He always hated that show." Sonny says with a giggle. She knows Daddy's ticked with me.

"No way! He loves it!" I say giggling with her.

"What? I never watch it. What are you talking about Gracie?" Daddy asks in denial.

"Daddy, you're in denial!" I say sweetly. Daddy knows he can't win so he just sighs and shakes his head.

"Sonny, why aren't you in Wisconsin?" Daddy asks.

"I was for a few years, but I really just missed being around Hollywood. I went to college in Wisconsin and then decided to move back her. I've been here ever since." Sonny says with a smile.

"Why didn't you find me when you came back? You know I would still love you." Daddy says, he seems a little bit angry. Wait, love? They were in love?

"You were in love?" I interrupt the conversation. They need to get back together then! Daddy looks at Sonny and Sonny looks at Daddy. They don't speak. "Were you?"

"Um," Sonny begins, unsure what to say. Daddy cuts in.

"Well," Daddy doesn't say anything either.

"I want to know!" I say stopping my foot. This is aggravating.

"Yes," They say together. Now they have to get back together!

"Why did you break up?" I ask curiously. They look at each other.

"I didn't want to act anymore. I got tired of Hollywood." Sonny says with a smile. "Then I moved back and figured Chad didn't need me in his life."

Before I say anything, Daddy says, "Of course I need you! You were my Sonshine! You made my life brighter. Why did you think that, Sonny?"

"I don't know, Chad." Sonny says truthfully.

I decide to say something, "Now you can get married! And we can be a family!" I say happily. Sonny and Daddy laugh a little bit.

"I don't think we could do that," Sonny says. "We were together a long time ago, Gracie."

"People change." Daddy says finishing the sentence. Sonny and Daddy look at each other again and smile.

I roll my eyes, "So?"

"Gracie, it's complicated. Too complicated for a seven year old." Daddy says.

I sigh before saying," I'm seven and three quarters."

"Gracie, you know what I mean." Daddy says giving me a glare. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Do you want to catch up sometime over diner?" Daddy asks nervously. Haha, he's nervous.

Sonny smiles brightly. "Sure, I would like that. Do you want my number?" Sonny asks with a laugh. All Daddy can do is nod so I giggle at him. Sonny hands him a piece of paper. "Call me."

Daddy grins and I smile. "Oh, he will!" I say happily, causing Sonny and Daddy to laugh. "We have to go! I have piano lessons." I scrunch my face. I hate playing the piano. Daddy makes me because he thinks it will make me, 'act like a lady.' I mean come on, I don't want to act like a lady. I like being me.

Sonny laughs at my face and then says, "Don't worry, it's a good thing to learn how to do. I can play the piano and sing!"

"Really?" I ask in shock.

Sonny nods, "Yes, my mom made me take piano when I was your age. Who knows, maybe you will be a singer."

I think about this. "Yeah, you're right!" Now I'm looking forward to practice. Maybe I will be a famous singer! "Come on Daddy! We need to get to practice! Bye Sonny! Oops, I mean Ms. Munroe!"

"You can call me Sonny when we aren't in class, Gracie." Sonny says with a laugh. I nod in agreement and grab Daddy's hand.

"Well it looks like I'm leaving," Daddy says to Sonny. "Bye Sonny." Daddy says smiling. Now all I have to do is get them together!

* * *

**I hoped you all like the chapter. Reviews would be amazing! :)**


	3. Aunt Tawni's Plan

****

**Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry it took so long to update. I had a crazy weekend and then I didn't have motivation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_Gracie's POV_

It's eight o'clock! My favorite time of the day! So Random! reruns are on. Usually Daddy watches them with me, but I'm not sure where he is at. We ate at six, like always and then it seemed like he just disappeared. He was acting funny at supper. I think it was because of Sonny, but he won't admit that. I hear the door open and then I see Uncle Nico and Aunt Tawni holding Lexi, their two year old daughter. Daddy told me that he used to hate both of them, but then Daddy and Uncle Nico made a movie together and became best friends. Uncle Nico then fell in love with Aunt and got married. I was the flower girl! And then two years ago, little Lexi was born. Uncle Nico thinks he's cool, but he's not. I always make fun of him for it too! But he usually gets me before I can make more fun of him. Aunt Tawni always says she's pretty and something else, it makes me laugh.

"Where's Chad?" Uncle Nico asks. I shrug my shoulders and shush him. He rolls his eyes at me, because he knows I have probably seen this episode millions of times and I could probably quote every line. Okay, it's true, but I don't quote So Random!. That would just be weird. Soon the first commercial comes on and I turn to Uncle Nico.

"I don't know where Daddy is. He's been acting strange ever since we came home from school. Oh, I had such a great day! School is fun!" I say happily.

Now it's Aunt Tawni's turn to roll her eyes. "School is overrated. You're Gracie Elizabeth Cooper, you could be anything you want! You could be an actress and never have to step foot in a public school classroom again!" Aunt Tawni's strange like that. She only likes things that are expensive. She has already told me Lexi is only going to Hollywood's best private school. She wouldn't have it anyway else.

"It's fun, though! I meet people my own age!" So Random! comes back on. "Oh, and she's my teacher!" I say happily as I point to a younger Sonny on the tv screen.

"What?" Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico say at the same time.

"That's why Chad's been acting weird! They dated for two years. He wanted to marry her." Uncle Nico says still in shock.

"Marry? Daddy only said they were in love! This is news to me." I say now kind of mad at Daddy. I can't believe he didn't tell me this! But then again, I'm only seven.

"Well he hadn't asked her, but he was planning on it when she left." Aunt Tawni says clearing up my confusion.

Lexi smiles at me. "Play?" She asks in her cute baby voice and it sounds more like, 'Pway?'

I smile at her cuteness, she loves me. "Not right now, Lex." I say petting her head. She looks sad, but then finds another distraction.

"So Daddy loves Sonny still? Is that why he never dates anyone and always looks lonely and watches So Random! with me?" I say really fast. I'm surprised Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico understand what I said, but Aunt Tawni answers me.

"Of course he loves Sonny! And we are going to get them together!" It's like Aunt Tawni read my mind.

"That's what I was going to ask you about!" I say happily. "Wait, do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, but give me time." Aunt Tawni says and then her face lights up. "Invite her to supper for tomorrow night! Me and Nico will take care of everything! Just make sure you get her to come. Don't tell Chad though, it's going to be a surprise!"

I grin at her. "Okay! This is going to be fun!" I say and I already have a way to get her to come.

* * *

**Review please! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. The Plan

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They make me happy! :D**

* * *

_Gracie's POV_

While the rest of my classmates went out to recess, I stayed inside. I have been anxious to talk to Sonny all morning and now was my chance! Sonny looks up at me and gives me a quizzical look.

"Yes, Gracie?"

"Daddy was wondering if you wanted to come to supper tonight! He has been really busy so he couldn't call you today and last night his best friend was at the house." I say in my sweet voice. Having an actor for a Daddy really pays of in the acting department. Technically I'm not lying, it's acting. And I'm sure he wants her to come over tonight, and he has been really busy, and Uncle Nico was over at the house. Sonny looks taken back, as if she doesn't believe me. "Why would I lie to you, Sonny?" I ask still being sweet. I give her puppy dog face and smile.

She falls for the act and smiles at me. "Okay, I will be there. What time?"

Oh, man. Tawni didn't tell me the time. I keep on smiling, though, pretending I know what I'm talking about. "Six. Me and Daddy always eat at six!" I say happily. "Well, I'm going to recess now! See you when I get back in!" I tell her our address and skip away.

The rest of my day flew by. I did my work I was supposed, I talked to my friends, made fun of people I didn't like, and learned new things. Sonny had a weird smile on her face, so I took it as a good sign. When Daddy comes to pick me up, I meet him outside so everything isn't ruined. When he asks my about school, I say just enough so I don't blow my cover. When I get home I run upstairs and use the phone in the hallway to call Aunt Tawni. I want a cell phone, but Daddy says seven year olds don't need cell phones, which is ridiculous because I think I need one. How else am I supposed to have a private conversation about my dad when my dad is downstairs?

"Hello?" Aunt Tawni answers the phone.

"Hey! The plan is all set! When are you going to be here?"

"Soon! I'm going to stop at the store and get food first. Can you make sure your dad doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary? Use those amazing acting skills of yours if you have to. Well I have to go now!"

"Bye, Aunt Tawni!" I say hanging up the phone. I skip downstairs to find Daddy in the kitchen. He looks distracted, probably thinking about Sonny. "Watcha doing, Daddy? Thinking about Sonny?"

Daddy jumps a little, so I giggle. "Um, what?" Daddy looks confused.

I giggle more. "I asked what you are doing. But I guess I scared you."

"I'm just-" Daddy begins trying to think of something to say. "Thinking about my new show! Yeah, that's it!" Daddy stutters. I giggle even more. "We are looking for a new female lead to play my love interest."

"I know the perfect girl," I say more to myself than him. Then I giggle quietly.

He looks at me. "What did you say?"

"Uh," I struggle to come up with something, so I change the subject. "Aunt Tawni is coming over! She just called and told me."

"Why?" Daddy asks. I think he's still trying to figure out what I said earlier.

"I don't know." I act dumb. "Who knows why Aunt Tawni ever comes over? It's probably to pick out my outfits for the next week. Or something like that."

Daddy gives me a strange look. "Okay," He says this like he doesn't believe me. "I have work to do, so I will be in the computer room. If you need anything just ask, okay Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy!" I say with a smile. He pats my head and leaves the room. I decided to wait downstairs until Aunt Tawni came over. Finding something to occupy my time is really hard, although we live in a gigantic house. I would rather just have a little brother or sister to play with. I'm pretty sure Daddy gets lonely too. He knows I get the best life, but he wishes we had someone to share it with. He doesn't tell me all this, I just know. I may be seven, but I'm wise beyond my years.

Soon enough, Aunt Tawni arrives at our house. This time she doesn't bring Uncle Nico or Lexi, just herself and bags of groceries. I open the door for her before she can ring the doorbell. I don't want Daddy coming out just yet.

"What did you get?" I ask excitedly.

"It's nice to see you too," Aunt Tawni says grinning. "I got spaghetti and meatballs. It's fast, easy, and romantic. For desert some pre-made cake I found at the store."

"Sounds yummy!" I say enthusiastically. Even though we live in a giant house, we don't have chef. Daddy insists on cooking. We have a housekeeper though who keeps the house clean. Her name is Lindsay and she doesn't talk very much.

"It's not for you," Aunt Tawni laughs. "You are eating at our house."

"Oh, okay." I am kind of disappointed, but then again I think they need alone time. Aunt Tawni cooks and finishes the food in an house. By that time, we have fifteen minutes to get everything ready. Aunt Tawni finds Daddy an outfit and convinces him to put it on without telling him anything. Ten minutes later our doorbell rings. I volunteer to answer it.

"Hi Sonny!" I say happily. She wearing a yellow sundress with a white belt around her waist.

Sonny laughs at my enthusiasm and says, "Hello Gracie!"

I grab her hand, "Come with me!" I lead her into the kitchen where Aunt Tawni has Daddy sitting at the table. "Hi Daddy!"

"Gracie, what have you done?" Daddy looks from me to Sonny and back to me.

"Well, I decided you need to have some time together and then I talked to Aunt Tawni and we came up with a plan!" I grin mischievously. "You can thank me later! I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." I kiss Daddy on the cheek. "I'm going to Aunt Tawni's and Uncle Nico's for supper. Love you, Daddy." Sonny looks frozen in shock. "Bye Sonny!" I give her a quick hug.

"Gracie Elizabeth, you have so much explaining to do!" I hear Daddy shout, but me and Aunt Tawni are already out the door, laughing about what we had just done. By the time we get back, I'm hoping I will be in far less trouble than I am at this moment.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


End file.
